


Magalie, on a gagné.

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Les Dissociés (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fin alternative, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Mais elle ne se réveilla pas.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ben, pourquoi elle se réveille pas ?"  
Je regarde tour à tour Ben, puis Magalie. Magalie et son corps trop grand, trop lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd dans mes bras. Elle, si petite, si fragile. Je l'ai vue. Quand nous étions tous les trois dans le corps de Milo, je l'ai vue. Son âme. Sa petite grande âme dans une enveloppe bien trop large. Devenue trop étroite pour nous trois. J'ai été stupide. J'ai été tellement stupide.  
"Non. Non non non..."  
Magalie est partie. C'est peut-être de notre faute. Nos âmes ont peut-être pris le pas sur celle de Magalie... et on l'a détruit. Non. C'est forcément de notre faute.

C'est pas juste.  
Elle ne devrait pas mourir.  
Elle est trop jeune.

Ben me serre dans ses bras, si fort, vraiment très fort. Alors je pleure. Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar.   
Réveillez-la.   
Réveillez-moi.   
C'est de ma faute.   
C'était mon idée.   
C'est pas juste.   
Je l'aime, cette petite.   
Je crois que j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Ben, lui, me berce doucement. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Il ne comprend pas, mais il assimile. Moi je comprends, mais je n'assimile pas. Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est morte... ma petite Magalie ? Je jette au loin mes gants, mets mes mains sur son visage, touchant sa barbe parfum fraise. Mais son visage est tout froid. Ma Magalie... Ben commence à la porter par les épaules, alors je la tiens par les jambes. Et on descend. Doucement. J'ai la tête embuée de larmes et le coeur vide. Magalie. Magalie. Derrière moi, un mec pousse le fauteuil roulant de Milo. Devant moi, je vois l'équipe des Dissociés. Je vois Sacha, dans mon corps... Tiens oui, je devais récupérer mon corps. Ca semble si loin tout ça. Si loin. Plus rien ne compte désormais. Seulement le corps d'une petite fille dans mes bras. Sauf que... ce n'est pas le corps d'une petite fille. Comment lui dire au revoir, si ce n'est pas son corps, alors ? C'est pas juste.

Sacha. Sacha a l'air si désemparé. Il serre dans sa main un mouchoir, les yeux vides. Il n'a pas envie d'y croire, je le vois. Lui et moi ne sommes pas si différents finalement.  
Gwen, dans le corps de Ben, baisse les yeux. Comme s'il portait la faute avec nous. Comme si le fait que nous étions son corps le rend aussi coupable que nous. Ou alors... est-ce que ce serait vraiment de notre faute à tous ? A tous les Dissociés ? Serge... Serge semble énervé. Terry est perdu. Et puis Léa. Et puis Georges. Je crois que Georges pleure lui aussi. Et puis Chantal. A ce moment précis, je hais Chantal. De tout mon être. S'il ne nous avait pas trahi, s'il n'avait pas cherché à être plus fort, s'il ne nous avait pas volé nos corps à Ben et moi... Non. Non ce n'est pas ça.

Simplement s'il n'avait pas vu Magalie comme une arme.   
Magalie, c'était juste une enfant.   
Et elle est morte.

Je le hais, je le hais si fort. Ben doit le sentir, parce qu'il va vers Chantal et lui arrache son badge. Pendant ce temps-là, je tiens la tête de Magalie, caressant doucement ses cheveux, embourbée dans mes pensées, au point que je n'entends pas Terry dire "Euh... guys?". Je n'entends même pas Ben crier "Choppez-la putain !". Je n'entends rien. Mais je vois. Je vois la mouche passer devant mon nez, narguant ma petite fille. Et ma tristesse se transforme en colère. C'est la mouche. C'est Milo. Je le sais. Et dans un réflexe absolu, je l'écrase entre mes deux mains. J'entends un silence lourd dans le cabaret, un silence aussi lourd que la tête de Magalie sur mes jambes. Je sais pourquoi. Je ne venais pas de tuer une mouche. Je venais de tuer Milo. Je venais de tuer un homme. Consciemment.   
Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je m'en fiche.

J'essuie le cadavre de l'insecte sur mon t-shirt, et je me remets à bercer le grand corps immobile.  
Je murmure.  
"Hey Magalie, je l'ai eue."  
Et je pleure une nouvelle fois. Au bout d'une... je sais pas... vingtaine... trentaine de minutes ? Ben pose une main sur mon épaule, inquiet.  
"Lily. Lily, il faut qu'on..."  
Oui, oui je sais. On va pas la laisser allongée là. J'ai bien compris. 

Et tout d'un coup des questions se bousculent dans ma tête : où est-ce qu'on va l'enterrer ? Sous quel nom ? Il est où son corps d'origine ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ? On va quand même pas l'enterrer dans un jardin ? Qui est-ce qu'on inviterait à l'enterrement ? Comment peut-on joindre ses parents ?

Quelque chose m'écoeure. Me hante. Je réalise qu'il n'y aura personne de la famille de Magalie qui viendra la pleurer.


	2. 5 ANS PLUS TARD

Je dessine le dernier trait de mon nouveau personnage de BD. Comme d'habitude, c'est une femme badass avec un corps aux proportions normales, un costume stylé mais pas trop sexy, des super-pouvoirs et un moral d'acier. J'aime beaucoup mes personnages. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont ce que j'aurai voulu être. Peut-être parce qu'ils m'ont aidé à remonter la pente. En partie. Bien sûr il n'y a pas que ces personnages imaginaires qui m'ont permis d'aller mieux. Il y a Ben, mon merveilleux Ben, qui m'a soutenu tout le long. Ce dernier est au travail, car même si j'ai acquis une certaine notoriété grâce à mes BDs et que mon salaire est plutôt confortable, il nous faut toujours plus afin de satisfaire...  
"Maman !"  
Mon trésor.   
Mon chaton.   
Mon amour.   
Ma chérie. 

Celle qui transforme chacune de mes idées sombres en dessins multicolores. Celle qui brise les silences les plus lourds par son rire cristallin. Celle qui rend le soleil à mes jours gris, rend les étoiles à mes nuits noires.   
Ma fille. Notre fille. Notre meilleur accomplissement à Benjamin et moi. Notre fierté et bonheur.  
Maggie.  
On l'a appelée Maggie.

Evidemment qu'on avait pensé à Magalie. Jusqu'à l'accouchement, j'avais pensé à ce prénom pour mon bébé. Ce n'est qu'une fois que cette petite fille a atterri contre ma poitrine que j'en avais décidé autrement. Ben et moi n'avions pas fait un enfant pour remplacer Magalie, nous l'avions fait pour nous construire. Pour fonder une famille. Pour aller jusqu'au bout du plus grand des projets. J'avais alors dit à Ben que nous ne pouvions pas l'appeler comme l'incroyable petite fille à barbe qui avait changé notre vie, et il avait proposé "Maggie". Ce n'était pas exactement le même prénom, mais ça lui rendait hommage. Un petit peu. J'avais adoré.

Et voilà notre petite Maggie, 3 ans et demi, courant vers moi en me montrant le dessin qu'elle vient de faire. Elle est terriblement adorable avec ses yeux verts, probablement les miens, et ses cheveux noirs frisés, probablement ceux de Ben, dans lesquels elle ajoute des barrettes roses et des chouchous, des couettes et des petites tresses. Elle a la peau foncée comme les Choco Délire que je lui prépare tous les matins. Les Choco Délire... Elle aussi regarde "Salut les Kidous" en mangeant ces céréales. Et aussi... elle aime chasser les mouches dans l'appartement, elle aime quand je lui raconte une histoire avant de dormir, elle aime se dessiner des moustaches sur les joues, elle aime dormir avec la guirlande allumée, elle aime les colliers de bonbons, les figurines en plastique de dinosaures, les M&Ms, les t-shirts avec des fraises ou des glaces dessus, les feutres parfumés, les bagues qui changent de couleurs, les costumes de super-héros.   
Mais... tous les enfants à cet âge-là aiment les mêmes choses... pas vrai ?

"Regarde maman ! J'ai dessiné le monsieur dans la télé !  
\- C'est bien ma chérie, dis-je en souriant."  
Mon Dieu comme je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle. Je...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fait sortir de mes pensées. Qui peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure-ci ? Je me lève pour aller regarder à travers l'oeilleton, intriguée. Ca ne peut pas être mon manager, il est parti en vacances. Ca ne peut pas être Ben, il va rentrer tard ce soir. Et puis il a les clefs de l'appartement alors franchement pourquoi est-ce qu'il sonn...  
"Lily ?"  
Je reconnais cette voix. Impossible de me tromper. Je jette un coup d'oeil histoire d'être sûre, mais évidemment... c'est lui. Lui et ses cheveux indomptable. Lui et ses yeux noisette. Lui et sa barbe brune. Lui et son visage... un visage que j'ai porté il y a des années. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui ouvre la porte.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Sacha ?"  
Il a vieilli. En 5 ans, il a énormément vieilli. Peut-être les missions. Ou autre chose.  
"Bonjour Lily.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? je répète."  
Je sais que je devrais être plus gentille avec lui. Il n'est pas méchant après tout, il ne m'a rien fait de mal... pas vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le voir m'insupporte. Me torture. Me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

"J'ai besoin d'aide... Nous avons besoin d'aide...  
\- Tu peux dire à Chantal d'aller se faire voir.  
\- Ce n'est pas Chantal qui m'envoie. D'ailleurs, il n'envoie plus personne, c'est Georges notre chef maintenant.  
\- Et bien je suis contente pour toi, maintenant barres-toi.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas Georges non plus qui m'envoie. Je... J'ai eu l'idée... J'ai pensé que Ben et toi vous pourriez revenir...  
\- Revenir chez les Dissociés ? T'es dingue ??"  
Mes poings se ferment de rage. Je n'avais pas revu les Dissociés depuis l'"enterrement" de Magalie. Après ça, Ben et moi avions coupé les ponts avec eux, et tout ce qui les rapprochait. Du moins on essayait.  
"Non, je suis pas dingue, je suis lucide ! Ben et toi, vous adoriez être dissociés, n'essaie pas de me mentir ! Je suis même sûre que vous avez échangé vos corps plusieurs fois ! Avoue !"

Pendant la grossesse. On a échangé nos corps si souvent pendant la grossesse. Au début j'avais peur que ça affecte le bébé, mais c'était si bien de partager les nausées, si bon de faire sentir les coups de pied du bébé à Ben, si fort de vivre l'accouchement ensemble.

"Mais c'est du passé maintenant Sacha. On ne veut plus être mêlés à vos histoires.   
\- Je t'en prie. Vous êtes les seuls suffisamment puissants pour vaincre le Modeleur !  
\- Le... quoi ?  
\- Un homme qui vole les âmes des gens et tente de les modifier pour en faire ce qu'il veut. Il a réussi à transformer une féministe en partisan du FN.  
\- C'est glauque ce que tu me racontes.  
\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut les meilleurs ! Georges ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai proposé de venir vous voir, il m'a dit que nous devions vous laisser tranquille mais...  
\- Et bien il avait raison.  
\- MAIS ON NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE SANS VOUS !  
\- Maman ?"  
Ma petite Maggie trottine jusqu'à la porte et regarde l'homme aux cheveux de l'espace avec de grands yeux. 

Celui-ci se met à sourire, et mon coeur se serre alors que je me souviens du discours qu'il avait prononcé la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu. Ravalant mes larmes, je lui dis :  
"Je dois m'occuper de ma fille. Je suis désolée.  
\- D'accord, dit-il en secouant la tête. D'accord je comprends. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir."  
Et il part en faisant un signe de la main.  
"Au revoir Sacha !"  
Ma respiration se bloque. Ma poitrine me brûle. Mon crâne me cogne.

"Chérie ? dis-je à Maggie. Co... Comment est-ce que tu connais son prénom ?"  
Sacha se retourne, perdu.  
"Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, dis-je en ayant du mal à respirer. Comment est-ce que tu connais son prénom ?  
\- Bah c'est Sacha. Je l'ai rencontré en sortant de l'école.  
\- De... de l'école ?  
\- Bah oui ! Et même qu'il y avait Gwen...  
\- Lily ? Je ne sais pas ce que te raconte ta petite mais je te jure que Gwen et moi on n'est jamais allé la voir à l'école...  
\- Elle a 3 ans Sacha. Elle ne va pas à l'école.  
\- 3 ans et demi !"

Sa façon de dire "et demi". Sa façon de sourire. Sa façon de bouger son pied. Sa façon de parler. Je le voyais déjà avant mais j'essayais d'enfouir tout ça en moi. De me dire que c'était impossible. De m'obliger à oublier Magalie pour ne pas risquer de ne pas aimer ma fille. Mais là... c'est juste...  
"Hey, fait Sacha. Petite ?  
\- Je m'appelle Maggie.  
\- Dis-moi... Maggie. Un jour, j'ai fait une promesse à une petite fille. On était dans mon salon et je lui brossais les cheveux en regardant la télé avant de manger une pizza quatre fromages. Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi la promesse que je lui ai faite ?"  
Maggie rigole, comme si elle vient de se rappeler d'une bonne blague.  
"T'as dit que tu lui couperas jamais sa barbe comme ça elle peut se déguiser en Thibault de Salut les Kiddous."  
Sacha met la main devant sa bouche, et je comprends. Je comprends, et j'ai l'impression de flotter. J'ai l'impression de flotter, et je pleure. Je pleure, et je suis heureuse.  
Je suis si heureuse.

Car Magalie va pouvoir à nouveau jouer à chat.


End file.
